Das Feuer
'''Das Feuer '''ist die zweite Episode der ersten Staffel von Under the Dome Handlung Als ein Feuer unter der Kuppel ausbricht, stehen die Bewohner von Chester's Mill vor einer schwierigen Aufgabe, denn die komplette Feuerwehr der Kleinstadt befindet sich auf der anderen Seite der Kuppel. Inhalt Als ein Feuer unter der Kuppel ausbricht, stehen die Bewohner von Chester's Mill vor einer schwierigen Aufgabe, denn die komplette Feuerwehr der Kleinstadt befindet sich auf der anderen Seite der Kuppel. Barbie schlägt auf Peter Shumway ein und fordert die Herausgabe des Geldes, das Peter noch Barbies Boss schuldet. Barbie gibt ihm einen Tag Zeit, es zu besorgen. Plötzlich zieht Peter eine Waffe und richtet sie auf Barbie. Der kann den Arzt jedoch entwaffnen und schlägt ihn nieder. Während die beiden miteinander kämpfen, zieht Barbie seine Waffe, aus der sich schließlich versehentlich ein Schuss löst, der Peter tötet. Barbie erwacht aus seinem Alptraum, als Julia zu ihm kommt und ihm berichtet, dass sie ihn im Schlaf laut reden gehört hat. Er tut die Sache ab und geht gar nicht weiter darauf ein, als ihm plötzlich auffällt, dass er seine Hundemarken verloren hat. Julia verspricht, ein Auge nach ihnen offen zu halten, und wünscht ihm eine gute Nacht. Nur kurze Zeit später fällt Barbie wieder ein, dass er die Marken wohl bei dem Kampf mit Peter verloren haben muss. Linda weist ihren Kollegen Paul Randolph an, die Straßen zu sichern, so dass sich keiner mit Batteriebetriebenen Dingen der Kuppel nähert, da sie nicht sagen können, ob diese genau wie Dukes Schrittmacher explodieren. Joe und Ben beobachten, wie einige Männer sich unter der Barriere durchzugraben versuchen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Joe kommt die Idee, die Barriere zu vermessen, um so vielleicht heraus zu finden, ob es irgendwo ein Loch gibt. Unterdessen versucht Dodee weiterhin das Signal des Militärs abzufangen. Dabei hört sie mit, wie erklärt wird, dass Feuer der Kuppel nichts anhaben kann und von ihr keine Radioaktivität ausgeht. Phil ist beunruhigt, das er nun schon zum zweiten Mal gehört hat, wie das Militär von einer "Kuppel" spricht. Er glaubt, dass die Bewohner von Chester's Mill die Wahrheit erfahren sollten. Julia ärgert sich am nächsten Morgen darüber, dass das Militär auf der anderen Seite der Barriere sie einfach ignoriert, was Barbie jedoch nicht verwundert. Als Julia sieht, dass einer der Soldaten telefoniert, macht sie sich auf den Weg zur Radiostation. Angie startet derweil einen Versuch, Junior zu überrumpeln, um aus dem Bunker zu fliehen, wird jedoch von Junior überwältigt und daraufhin mit einer Kette ans Bett gefesselt. Er gibt den Ereignissen des Vortags die Schuld daran, dass Angie ihn zurückweist und will sie so lange gefangen halten, bis sie wieder die Alte ist. Wütend und verzweifelt erzählt sie Junior, dass sie ihn nie geliebt hat, dafür jedoch eine Affäre mit Barbie angefangen hat, der in so vielen Dingen besser ist als Junior. Linda hat Big Jim informiert, dass Duke tot ist. Gemeinsam bringen sie die Leiche zu Reverend Coggins, der Duke bestatten soll. Als Linda gegangen ist, macht Big Jim dem Reverend klar, dass sie schnellstmöglich alle Beweise vernichten sollten, die noch in Dukes Haus lagern und auf ihr Geheimnis schließen lassen könnten. Barbie trifft auf Ben und Joe, der bereits erste Berechnungen angestellt hat und weiß, dass die Kuppel wenigstens zehn Meilen umfasst. Unterdessen erfährt Julia, dass Dodee und Phil Nachrichten von außerhalb der Kuppel empfangen können, während Big Jim das Testament von Duke an Linda übergibt. Darin hat Duke fest gesetzt, dass Linda sein Haus erben soll. Als Julia erfährt, dass das Militär immer von einer Kuppel spricht, will sie sofort die Öffentlichkeit unterrichten und wendet sich über das Radio an die Bewohner, um sie in Kenntnis zu setzen. Die Bewohner von Chester's Mill sind daraufhin verunsichert und bombardieren Linda mit ihren Fragen, zum Beispiel, ob ihnen bald die Luft unter der Kuppel ausgehen wird. Linda versucht die Leute zu beruhigen und will erst einmal mit Julia sprechen. Sie schickt Paul schließlich auf Streife, damit er sicher stellen kann, dass niemand etwas unüberlegtes tut, und redet dann mit Rustys Bruder Freddy, um selbst nicht die Hoffnung zu verlieren. Big Jim sieht derweil, dass einer der Bewohner versuchen will, sich mit einem Bagger unter der Kuppel durch zu graben. Er hält ihn auf, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Mann nicht wie Duke endet. Unterdessen sehen Joe und Ben, wie da Militär die Kuppel mit Wasser bespritzt und bemerken, dass auch die Innenseite feucht wird. Die Kuppel scheint also durchlässig zu sein. Barbie deckt sich derweil mit Zigaretten ein und erklärt der verwunderten Norrie, dass diese als Tauschmittel nützlich werden könnten, wenn sie längere Zeit hier fest sitzen. Junior beobachtet Barbie und beginnt dann, ihm zu folgen. Barbie begibt sich in das Haus, in dem er Peter erschossen hat, um dort nach seinen Hundemarken zu suchen. Zunächst findet er die Waffe von Peter und muss feststellen, dass diese gar nicht geladen war. Schließlich findet er die Hundemarken, wird dann jedoch von Junior überrascht, der ihn wegen der angeblichen Affäre mit Angie zur Rede stellt. Schließlich schlägt Junior Barbie mit der Faust ins Gesicht, woraufhin Barbie Junior in seine Schranken weist und ihm droht, dass nächste Mal nicht so zimperlich mit ihm umzugehen. Der Reverend hat derweil die Schlüssel zu Dukes Haus gestohlen und ist dort auf der Suche nach Dokumenten, die ihn und Big Jim mit dem Propangastransport in Verbindung bringen. Er findet sie und will sie verbrennen, setzt dabei jedoch versehentlich das gesamte Haus in Brand. Mitten auf der Straße hält Paul seine beiden Kollegen Linda und Freddy auf und übergibt ihnen schwere Waffen. Er befürchtet, dass die Stadt nur kurz davor ist, vollkommen gesetzlos zu werden. Dann sieht er plötzlich Barbie im Wald und richtet die Waffe auf ihn. Bevor Barbie erklären kann, was er da tut, erreicht Linda die Nachricht, dass Dukes Haus in Flammen steht. Auch Big Jim hört über den Polizeifunk von dem Desater und macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Fast gleichzeitig erreichen sie das lodernde Haus. Barbie schlägt vor, möglichst viele Gartenschläuche aus der Nachbarschaft zu organisieren, da der Wasserdruck ja noch funktioniert, die Feuerwehr jedoch auf der anderen Seite der Kuppel ist. Als Linda hört, dass noch jemand in dem Haus ist, zögert sie nicht und läuft in das brennende Haus. Ihr gelingt es schließlich, Reverend Coggins zu retten, während Barbie alle umstehenden Anwohner anweist, beim Löschen zu helfen. Big Jim fährt derweil mit seinem Wagen davon. Nur kurze Zeit später explodiert der Propangastank neben Dukes Haus und droht nun auch, die umliegenden Häuser in Brand zu setzen. Verzweifelt versuchen die Bewohner, das Feuer zu löschen, müssen jedoch bald erkennen, dass sie so gut wie keine Chance haben. Plötzlich taucht Big Jim mit einem Bagger auf und beginnt, das Haus nieder zu reißen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis es in sich zusammen fällt. Angie versucht vergeblich, sich von der Kette zu befreien, als Junior zurückkommt. Er gibt vor, bei seinem Aufeinandertreffen mit Barbie diesen getötet zu haben. Angie glaubt ihm nicht, denn sie hält Junior nicht für ein Monster, der etwas so schreckliches wie einen Mord begehen könnte. Junior übergibt ihr schließlich Bilder, die die beiden glücklich miteinander zeigen. Der Brand konnte endlich gelöscht werden. Julia fällt schließlich auf, dass Barbie seine Hundemarken wieder gefunden hat und wundert sich ein wenig, dass er vorgibt, diese bei ihr im Bad gefunden zu haben. Unterdessen stellt Linda den Reverend zur Rede, was er in Dukes Haus verloren hatte. Coggins gibt vor, dort nach einem Anzug für die Beerdigung von Duke gesucht zu haben. Die Bewohner feiern, dass alles nochmal glimpflich ausgegangen ist. Big Jim bedankt sich bei seinen Mitbürgern, dass sie alle zusammen geholfen haben und er nun weiß, dass sie gemeinsam auch die nächsten Krisen meistern können. Plötzlich tritt Paul vor. Er macht den anderen klar, dass der Rauch sich nicht verziehen kann und sie, sollte wieder so etwas passieren, alle drauf gehen werden. Dann zieht er seine Waffe. Freddy versucht noch, auf ihn einzureden, doch Paul feuert zwei Schüsse auf die Kuppel ab, die sofort davon abprallen. Eine Kugel trifft Freddy in die Brust, der daraufhin zusammenbricht. Barbie gelingt es, Paul zu entwaffnen, doch für Freddy kommt jede Hilfe zu spät. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *Linda Esquivel *Angie McAlister *James "Junior" Rennie *Joe Mcallister *Phil Bushey *Dodee Weaver *Carolyn Hill *Sheriff Howard 'Duke' Perkins *Big Jim Rennie *Alice Calvert *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rose Twitchell *Reverend Lester Coggins Quelle myFanbase